totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 30-32 (5. Nominacje + 4. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'W ostatnim tygodniu sporo się wydarzyło w domu Wielkiego Brata. Angelika i Brooke wróciły po swojej fałszywej eliminacji i wprowadziły zamieszanie nominując Vivian, Maddie, Allie oraz Vicey i Catherine. Przez to wojna między dwoma stronami domu jeszcze bardziej się zaostrzyła. Ale oprócz wielu kłótni jest też wiele mocnych przyjaźni, a nawet nowa miłość. Allie zdążyła już zapomnieć o swoim poprzednim zauroczeniu i przerzuciła się na Jaydena. Na koniec tygodnia musieliśmy pożegnać się z Maddie, ale kolejna eliminacja zbliża się już wielkimi krokami, ponieważ następny uczestnik odpadnie tuż po nominacjach. Kto zostanie tym pechowcem, który zdobędzie najwięcej głosów od mieszkańców domu? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 30 ''10.05: Uczestnicy obudzili się i zaczęli powoli wstawać z łóżek. Przez okna w sypialni mogli zobaczyć, że ogród przeszedł metamorfozę i teraz z wyglądu przypomina dżunglę. 'Brooke: '''Widzicie to? Ogród jest teraz taki… egzotyczny. '''Philip: '''Chyba czeka na nas jakieś ciekawe zadanie. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Ja tam bardziej liczę na jakąś dobrą imprezę. A mamy co świętować, bo w końcu pozbyliśmy się wrednego intruza. <3 '''Vicey: '''Właśnie, już prawie o tym zapomniałam. Bez Maddie będzie nam tu o wiele lepiej. <3 '''Angelika: '''No to jest chyba oczywiste… ''Vivian nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, gdy słuchała rozmowy Angeliki i Vicey. Po chwili postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Vivian. Jak się czujesz po wczorajszej eliminacji? '''Vivian: '''Okropnie! Maddie była tutaj najbliższą mi osobą, a teraz została mi już tylko Allie… Na dodatek radość Angeliki oraz innych osób jeszcze bardziej mnie dobija. Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby w jakiś sposób się na nich zemścić. Yolo. ''Kilka minut później do pokoju zwierzeń poszła Angelika. 'Angelika: '''Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że to się stało naprawdę. Ta kretynka nareszcie stąd odeszła! Widzę że Vivian jest z tego powodu wkurzona, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Jej też się prędzej czy później pozbędę. Ale mimo wszystko chyba wołałabym na razie skupić się na Brooke… ''11.23: Mieszkańcy domu zebrali się w ogrodzie. Nieco wcześniej musieli przebrać się w poszarpane i brudne stroje, dzięki czemu z wyglądu przypominali teraz rozbitków. 'Wielki Brat: '''Dzisiaj przekonamy się, czy potrafilibyście przetrwać na bezludnej wyspie. Cały dzień spędzicie w ogrodzie, gdzie będziecie walczyć o przetrwanie. Zmierzycie się ze sobą w kilku drużynowych zadaniach. Warto się postarać, bo zwycięzcy mogą dostać cenną nagrodę. Składy drużyn zostały wylosowane i w ten sposób do drużyny czerwonych należą: Vivian, Philip, Angelika, Joey, Allie oraz Keira, natomiast drużyna niebieskich to: Vicey, Brooke, Ryder, Jayden, Andrew oraz Catherine. Niedługo rozpocznie się wasze pierwsze zadanie. ''Drużyny postanowiły zgromadzić się po dwóch różnych stronach ogrodu, aby porozmawiać o strategii. 'Angelika: '''Dobra, mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będą się starać, bo chcę to wygrać. '''Vivian: '''Lol, a jednak mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego. '''Angelika: '''Dziwne, co nie? '''Vivian: '''Tak trochę… Ale mniejsza z tym. Po prostu to wygrajmy. '''Philip: '''Myślę, że możemy być zgraną drużyną. ^^ Zwłaszcza jeśli zapomnimy o kilku konfliktach… '''Vivian: '''Ja tymczasowo mogę zapomnieć. '''Angelika: '''Ja tak samo. '''Philip: '''No, więc będzie dobrze. :D ''W tym czasie druga drużyna również postanowiła dogadać się i uniknąć sporów. '''Ryder: '''Najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy wybrali jakiegoś kapitana. Myślę, że ja idealnie nadaję się do tej roli. ^^ '''Vicey: Of kors! Andrew: 'Dlaczego akurat ty masz być kapitanem? '''Ryder: '''No już powiedziałem, że się do tego nadaję, a inni się ze mną zgadzają, prawda? '''Brooke: '''Tak, ja się zgadzam. <3 '''Cath i Jayden: '''Ja też… '''Andrew: '''Pff, jak sobie chcecie. Ale jeśli przegramy to będzie jego wina. '''Ryder: '''Spokojnie, nie przegramy. ;) ''Kilkanaście minut później rozpoczęło się pierwsze zadanie. Drużyny ustawiły się przed dużą rurą przymocowaną do ściany. 'Wielki Brat: '''Potrzebujecie jedzenia, żeby przetrwać. Wasze zadanie polega na łapaniu ryb, które będą co chwilę wypadać z rury znajdującej się przed wami. Ale żeby nie było zbyt dużego zamieszania, w tym samym czasie walczyć ze sobą mogą tylko dwie osoby, po jednej z obydwóch drużyn. Gdy uczestnik złapie rybę, wtedy na jego miejsce wchodzi następna osoba. Wszystko jasne? ''Mieszkańcy domu pokiwali głowami. 'Wielki Brat: '''Więc w takim razie… start! ''Jako pierwsze do rury podbiegły Angelika i Brooke. 'Brooke: '''No oczywiście to ty musiałaś zostać moją przeciwniczką… '''Angelika: '''Pokonanie ciebie będzie dla mnie wielką przyjemnością. '''Brooke: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy kto kogo pokona. '''Angelika: '''Jesteś stara i wolna, więc nie masz ze mną szans. ''Gdy tylko z rury wyleciała pierwsza ryba, Angelika popchnęła Brooke. Następnie złapała rybę i wrzuciła ją do drużynowego wiadra. 'Brooke: '''To było niesprawiedliwe! '''Angelika: '''A kogo to obchodzi? ''Na miejsce Angeliki przybiegł Joey. Po kilku sekundach pojawiła się druga ryba, którą Joey natychmiastowo złapał. Brooke wyglądała na coraz bardziej wkurzoną. 'Philip: '''Mamy dobry początek! '''Vivian: '''Wygramy to! ''Jako następna do rury podbiegła Keira. Tym razem po krótkim przepychaniu się, Brooke w końcu udało się złapać rybę. Na jej miejsce szybko przybiegła Vicey. 'Vicey: '''Ale to śmierdzi… ''Vicey złapała kolejną rybę, ale niestety niemal od razu wyślizgnęła jej się z rąk. Wtedy złapała ją Keira i wrzuciła do wiadra. Jako następny przybiegł Philip. 'Catherine: '''Dasz radę Vicey! ''Po chwili Vicey znowu udało się złapać rybę, której tym razem nie wypuściła. Następnie na jej miejsce przybiegł pewny siebie Andrew. 'Andrew: '''Ta ryba na pewno będzie moja! ''Gdy kolejna ryba wypadła z rury, Andrew i Philip rzucili się w jej stronę. Andrew chciał popchnąć Philipa, ale zamiast tego poślizgnął się i upadł. Wtedy jego przeciwnik wziął rybę i wrzucił ją do drużynowego wiadra. Na miejsce Philipa przybyła Vivian. 'Vivian: '''Eh, yolo… '''Andrew: '''Teraz już na serio złapię tę rybę! ''Kilka sekund później pojawiła się następna ryba, którą Vivian od razu złapała i wrzuciła do wiadra. Wtedy też zabrzmiał klakson, co oznaczało, że zadanie się zakończyło. 'Wielki Brat: '''Czas na łapanie ryb już się skończył. Wynik tego zadania jest dosyć oczywisty. Drużyna niebieskich złapała tylko dwie ryby, natomiast drużyna czerwonych ma ich aż pięć, co oznacza, że to oni zwyciężają. ''Angelika, Philip, Joey, Vivian, Allie i Keira zaczęli cieszyć się z pierwszej wygranej. 15.49: Uczestnicy nadal mogli przebywać tylko w ogrodzie. Właśnie kończyli jeść niewielki obiad, który nie wyglądał zbyt apetycznie. Niebiescy nadal byli niezadowoleni z przegranej. '''Ryder: Nie zamartwiajmy się aż tak. Nadal możemy wygrać następne zadanie, a ta porażka może nawet nas zdopinguje. Andrew: Tak, jasne… Ryder: No tak, zapomniałem, że możesz nam znowu wszystko zepsuć, ale na szczęście reszta drużyny jest na tyle dobra, że powinniśmy dać sobie radę. Andrew: Ja wszystko zepsuję? Ryder: Tak, ty. Andrew: Może byśmy wygrali gdybyś był lepszym kapitanem? Jayden: Dobra, nie kłóćcie się, bo to nam jeszcze dodatkowo zaszkodzi. Brooke: Jayden ma rację. Nie obwiniajmy nikogo o przegraną, tylko po prostu postarajmy się bardziej przy kolejnym wyzwaniu. Ryder: Spoko, ja wcale nie zamierzam się kłócić. Andrew: Ja też nie. Brooke: I niech tak zostanie. Jakiś czas później rozpoczęło się drugie zadanie. Wielki Brat: 'Wasze drugie zadanie zostało podzielone na trzy części. W pierwszej części wezmą udział tylko dwie osoby. Będziecie mieli dwie minuty na przeszukanie sterty śmieci, w której musicie znaleźć jak najwięcej rzeczy przydatnych do zbudowania tratwy. W następnej części dostaniecie trochę czasu, żeby ze znalezionych rzeczy wspólnie zbudować tratwę. Na koniec sprawdzicie w basenie, czy wasze tratwy nadają się do użycia. Wygra ta drużyna, której tratwa będzie bardziej wytrzymała. Wszystko jest zrozumiałe? Jeśli tak, to zaczynajcie! ''Ryder z drużyny niebieskich oraz Philip z drużyny czerwonych zaczęli przeszukiwać stertę śmieci. Philip dosyć szybko wygrzebał dosyć dużą beczkę, którą dał drużynie, natomiast Ryder zbierał jak najwięcej różnych desek. W międzyczasie obydwoje znaleźli też kilka sznurów. Gdy czas się skończył, drużyny miały dosyć dużo różnych materiałów do zbudowania tratwy. 'Joey: '''Okej, wykorzystajmy tę beczkę i przywiążmy do niej kilka desek. '''Philip: '''Tak, tyle chyba powinno wystarczyć, żeby nasza tratwa się utrzymała. '''Vivian: '''No to bierzmy się do pracy, bo mamy niewiele czasu. ''Czerwoni dosyć szybko zaczęli budowę tratwy, natomiast niebiescy nadal próbowali uzgodnić ze sobą, co mają robić. 'Andrew: '''I co niby mamy zrobić, skoro nasz wspaniały kapitan przyniósł nam same połamane deski? '''Ryder: '''To nie są tylko deski. Poza tym zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i zamknij się na kilka minut. '''Brooke: '''Ogarnijmy się w końcu, bo jesteśmy już w tyle! '''Jayden: '''Myślę, że powinniśmy po prostu związać to wszystko ze sobą i mieć nadzieję, że nie rozpadnie się to w wodzie. '''Ryder: '''I tak chyba właśnie zrobimy… ''Drużyna niebieskich również wzięła się do pracy. Po kilkunastu minutach czas na budowę tratwy się skończył i obydwie drużyny były już gotowe do ostatniej części zadania. 'Wielki Brat: '''Skoro wasze tratwy są już gotowe, nadszedł czas żeby je przetestować. Czerwoni, wy pierwsi. ''Czerwoni wrzucili swoją tratwę do basenu, a następnie Allie na niej usiadła. Potem kilka osób z drużyny przeciwnej zaczęło tworzyć jak największe fale, żeby im dodatkowo zaszkodzić. Po pięciu minutach tratwa nadal była cała i Allie z niej nie spadła. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wygląda na to, że wasza tratwa jest wytrzymała i moglibyście uciec na niej z bezludnej wyspy. Teraz przekonajmy się, jak poradzą sobie niebiescy. ''Drużyna niebieskich wrzuciła swoją tratwę do wody. Catherine usiadła na niej, ale już od początku miała problemy z utrzymaniem się. Sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyła, gdy czerwoni zaczęli tworzyć fale. Pięć minut później już prawie nic nie zostało ze źle zrobionej tratwy, natomiast Catherine wychodząc z basenu była cała przemoczona. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wy niestety nie dalibyście rady uciec na takiej tratwie. A to oznacza, że ponownie z dużą przewagą wygrywają czerwoni! Gratulacje! W nagrodę będziecie mogli zjeść dzisiaj dużą, tropikalną kolację. Czeka na was również jeszcze jedna nagroda, ale o niej dowiecie się trochę później. ''Czerwoni znowu zaczęli cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, natomiast niebiescy oczywiście nie byli zadowoleni. 19.23: Drużyna czerwonych, czyli Philip, Angelika, Vivian, Allie, Keira i Joey zaczęli jeść swoją zwycięską kolację, natomiast pozostali musieli w tym czasie przebywać w sypialni. 'Keira: '''Już dawno nie widziałam tak dużo dobrego jedzenia. ^^ '''Joey: '''Ja też. Po trzydziestu dniach w tym domu jedzenie jest chyba jedną z najlepszych nagród. :D '''Vivian: '''Ciekawe co jeszcze dostaniemy. Wielki Brat wspominał o jeszcze jednej nagrodzie… '''Philip: '''Mam nadzieję, że to będzie coś równie dobrego albo nawet lepszego. '''Angelika: '''Za takie zmiażdżenie przeciwnej drużyny zasługujemy na jak najlepszą nagrodę. '''Philip: '''Dokładnie! :D '''Allie: '''Za to ja nadal się cieszę, że utrzymałam się na tej tratwie. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Przecież siedzenie na beczce nie jest takie trudne. No chyba że dla ciebie było… '''Allie: '''W sumie to nie wiem… ''Tymczasem u przegranej drużyny… 'Ryder: '''Nie chciałbym nikogo obwiniać, ale pierwsze zadanie przegraliśmy przez Andrew. Chwalił się, że da sobie radę z łapaniem ryb, a jednak przegrał z dwoma osobami. '''Andrew: '''Nie zapominaj o tym, że w drugim zadaniu to ty wybrałeś dla nas takie kiepskie materiały na tratwę. Gdybyś wziął lepsze rzeczy, to może dałoby się zrobić z tego coś mocniejszego. '''Brooke: '''Znowu zamierzacie się o wszystko obwiniać? To była nasza wspólna przegrana i każdy z nas w pewien sposób zawinił. '''Vicey: '''Właśnie, na przykład Brooke też nie potrafiła złapać ryb. '''Brooke: '''Tobie również raz się nie udało… '''Vicey: '''Ale tylko raz! '''Catherine: '''Jak myślicie, będziemy mogli zjeść jakieś resztki z tej kolacji? Jestem głodna. :c '''Jayden: '''Obawiam się, że niestety nie będziemy mogli… '''Catherine: '''Eh, szkoda… ''23.34: Mieszkańcy domu byli zmęczeni po drużynowych zadaniach, więc wszyscy odpoczywali już w swoich łóżkach. 'Philip: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chciałbym jeszcze uczestniczyć kiedyś w takich wyzwaniach. '''Vivian: '''Ja w sumie też. Ta „walka o przetrwanie” była nawet trochę swagerska… '''Ryder: '''Za to ja chcę kolejne takie zadanie po to, żeby tym razem wygrać! '''Vicey: '''Ja też chciałabym wygrać! '''Brooke: '''A kto by nie chciał… '''Angelika: '''No nie wiem, może znajdzie się jakiś dziwak. Na przykład ty. '''Brooke: '''Skoro już się odezwałaś, to podczas łapania ryb nie powinnaś mnie popychać. '''Angelika: '''A to niby dlaczego? '''Brooke: '''Bo to było niesprawiedliwe! '''Angelika: '''Ale masz problem… To tylko gra. Naucz się przegrywać. ''Angelika odwróciła się od Brooke i ignorując uczestników próbowała już zasnąć. Brooke również nie miała już ochoty na kłótnie, więc zrobiła to samo. Po kilkunastu minutach niemal wszyscy uczestnicy powoli zasypiali w swoich łóżkach. Tak zakończył się trzydziesty dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 31 9.41: Keira, Jayden i Vivian byli pierwszymi osobami, które się obudziły. We trójkę poszli do kuchni i zaczęli przygotowywać sobie śniadanie. 'Vivian: '''Lol… Dziwnie się czuję myśląc, że minął już miesiąc odkąd się tu wprowadziliśmy… '''Jayden: '''Nawet szybko zleciał ten czas, co nie? '''Keira: '''Przy dobrej zabawie czas zawsze szybko mija. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Nie zawsze było tak fajnie… No ale mimo wszystko dużo się tu dzieje i trudno się nudzić. '''Jayden: '''Racja. Gorzej będzie, gdy zrobi się tu mniej osób. Ale nie ma sensu się tym teraz martwić, bo przecież niewiadomo kto zostanie tu na dłużej, a kto odpadnie… '''Vivian: '''Ja mam nadzieję, że spędzę tu jeszcze sporo czasu. Nie śpieszy mi się do odejścia. '''Keira: '''Ja też chciałabym pobyć tu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Tu wszystko jest takie fajne. ^^ No, może oprócz kłótni… ''Tymczasem Ryder i Philip postanowili pójść razem do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Jak się dzisiaj czujecie? '''Philip: '''Nadal bardzo się cieszę z tego wczorajszego zwycięstwa. :D Tamta kolacja była pyszna! '''Ryder: '''Przestań mi o tym cały czas przypominać… '''Philip: '''Może następnym razem będziesz miał więcej szczęścia… '''Ryder: '''Jeśli będzie następny raz i jeśli nie będę musiał współpracować z takimi osobami jak Andrew, to tak, może. Ale na pewno będę robić wszystko, żeby wygrać. '''Philip: '''I bardzo dobrze! Mojej drużynie udało się wygrać nawet mimo tego, że mieliśmy nieogarniętą Allie oraz skłócone ze sobą Vivian i Angelikę… '''Ryder: '''Widziałem, że byliście bardziej zgrani niż moja drużyna. Ale wolałbym zakończyć już ten temat. Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż zamartwianie się jakąś przegraną. ''12.55: Angelika, Vicey i Catherine przebywały w łazience i jak zwykle były zajęte obgadywaniem innych uczestników. 'Vicey: '''Brooke była wczoraj taka beznadziejna… '''Catherine: '''No, udawała że się stara podczas zadań, ale jakoś nie wychodziło jej to. '''Angelika: '''Mówiłam wam już jaka ona jest. Przynajmniej ja miałam więcej szczęścia, bo udało mi się uniknąć zbędnych kłótni z tą hipsterką. Już się bałam, że ona nam wszystko zepsuje. '''Vicey: '''Dlaczego tu jest tak mało osób, które są tak samo emejzing end bjutiful jak my? '''Angelika: '''Cóż, w sumie to nawet lepiej, bo przynajmniej łatwiej jest się pozbyć tego całego plebsu. '''Catherine: '''Ale i tak gdyby było tu więcej fajnych osób, to byłoby… fajniej. '''Vicey: '''No, ale ważne, że i tak same dajemy sobie radę. <3 '''Angelika: '''Tak, to jest najważniejsze. ^^ A skoro była już mowa o Brooke, to myślę, że najwyższy czas, żeby się jej stąd pozbyć. I to tak na serio. Z Maddie już się udało, więc teraz też nie powinniśmy mieć z tym jakiegoś dużego problemu. '''Vicey: '''Gud pomysł, wyrzućmy ją w końcu. <3 '''Angelika: '''A potem weźmiemy się za Vivian. Gdy pozbędziemy się tych dwóch, to w tym domu zrobi się już nawet fajnie. ''W międzyczasie Vivian i Allie spędzały czas w „domku na drzewie” znajdującym się w ogrodzie. 'Vivian: '''Bez Maddie nie siedzi się już tutaj tak dobrze… '''Allie: '''No… Dlaczego odpadają same fajne osoby? Myślałam, że ci fajni wygrywają, a nie przegrywają… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, różnie to bywa… Tak czy inaczej powinnyśmy postarać się teraz o to, żeby Angelika odpadła jako następna. Jakaś zemsta musi być. '''Allie: '''Nie mam pojęcia jak się zemścimy, ale zróbmy to! <3 '''Vivian: '''Ja już na pewno coś wymyślę. ^^ '''Allie: '''To dobrze. ^^ '''Vivian: '''Już nie mogę się tego doczekać. Jeśli ona myśli, że jest w dobrej sytuacji, to się myli… ''16.07: Brooke i Joey wspólnie zmywali naczynia po obiedzie. '''Brooke: '''Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że już jutro znowu będziemy nominować… A jeszcze tydzień temu siedziałam w tym sekretnym pokoju razem z Angeliką… '''Joey: '''No, w sumie to nawet nie wiem na kogo zagłosować… '''Brooke: '''Ja akurat nie będę miała z tym problemu. '''Joey: '''Nie dziwi mnie to. Na twoim miejscu też raczej nie musiałbym się zbyt długo zastanawiać. '''Brooke: Kłótnie z innymi jednak mają swoje małe plusy. Ale i tak wolałabym żyć ze wszystkimi w zgodzie. Bez Angeliki mogłoby się to nawet udać. Joey: 'Ja na szczęście nie wpadłem w żadne konflikty… jeszcze. '''Brooke: '''Myślę, że kłótnie ci tutaj nie grożą. '''Joey: '''Serio? '''Brooke: '''Tak, jestem tego pewna. Przecież wszyscy cię tutaj lubią. ^^ '''Joey: '''To miło że tak uważasz. ^^ ''W tym momencie do Brooke i Joeya podszedł Andrew. 'Andrew: '''Hej, co tam u was? '''Brooke: '''Nic ciekawego. Zmywamy naczynia, czego ty chyba nie lubisz robić… '''Andrew: '''No, nie lubię. I cieszę się, że nie muszę tego robić. <3 '''Joey: '''Nie musisz, ale czasem mógłbyś pomóc nam wszystkim. '''Andrew: '''Tak, wiem. Cały czas powtarzacie mi to. '''Joey: '''A ty i tak nie słuchasz… '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście że was słucham, ale przecież i tak radzicie sobie beze mnie. '''Joey: '''Cóż, skoro tak uważasz… ''Chwilę później Andrew zostawił Joeya oraz Brooke i poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Andrew: '''Wkurza mnie już to, że prawie wszyscy ciągle wypominają mi, że nie pomagam im w sprzątaniu. Przede wszystkim nie jestem jedyną osobą, której nie chce się wcielać w rolę sprzątaczki. Ryder, Angelika i siostry też są leniwi, ale nikt się ich o to nie czepia. A przynajmniej nie tak często. Mógłbym im pomagać, ale z własnej woli, a nie wtedy, gdy mi tak powiedzą. Zresztą już można było zauważyć, że nie lubię gdy ktoś mi rozkazuje. '''Wielki Brat: '''Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś w domu Wielkiego Brata, w którym musisz przestrzegać jego zasad oraz wykonywać jego polecenia? '''Andrew: '''To jest zupełnie co innego. Inni uczestnicy nie są od tego, żeby mi rozkazywać, więc nie zamierzam się ich słuchać. Natomiast Wielkiego Brata posłucham się zawsze. :D '''Wielki Brat: '''Bardzo dobrze, ale mimo wszystko powinieneś współpracować z pozostałymi mieszkańcami domu. Na pewno nie zaszkodzi ci to. '''Andrew: '''No, trochę racji chyba w tym jest… ''20.39: Wyjątkowo wszyscy razem przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali na różne tematy. 'Philip: '''Chcielibyście urządzić jakąś imprezę po zakończeniu tego sezonu? Myślę, że to byłby dobry pomysł na pożegnanie się. :D '''Angelika: '''Nie wiem czy po wyjściu z tego domu chciałabym przebywać w otoczeniu niektórych osób... '''Vivian: '''Ciekawe kogo masz na myśli… '''Angelika: '''Nie miałam zamiaru wymieniać nikogo z imienia, ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to ty jesteś jedną z tych osób. '''Vivian: '''Lol, ale niespodzianka. Ja też nie chciałabym przebywać w twoim towarzystwie, gdy ten program już się skończy. '''Brooke: '''I nie tylko ty. '''Angelika: '''A Brooke jak zawsze wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy. '''Brooke: '''Nie mówiłam do ciebie. '''Ryder: '''Okej, a wracając do tematu imprezy, to chyba powinniśmy taką zrobić. A ci, którzy nie chcą ze sobą gadać, to po prostu będą się ignorować. Czy to takie trudne? '''Andrew: '''Nie, ja na przykład nie mam dużego problemu z ignorowaniem cię. '''Ryder: '''No ty akurat chyba masz z tym problem, bo zawsze gdy ja coś powiem w twoim pobliżu, to ty też masz coś do powiedzenia. '''Angelika: '''Dokładnie tak samo zachowuje się Brooke, gdy ja coś powiem! '''Brooke: '''Wcale że nie! '''Angelika: '''Widzicie? Znowu musiała się odezwać! '''Brooke: '''No bo nie zamierzam słuchać jak ktoś opowiada kłamstwa na mój temat! '''Angelika: '''Ja nie kłamię! '''Vivian: '''Yolo, uspokójcie się. '''Brooke: '''To ona jak zawsze musi rozpoczynać kłótnie! '''Keira: '''To ja może wrócę tu później… '''Jayden: '''Ja chyba też… ''Keira i Jayden poszli w stronę sypialni. Allie od razu ruszyła za nimi. 'Allie: '''Tom, zaczekaj na mnie! '''Jayden: '''Tom? '''Allie: '''Yyy, miałam na myśli Jayden! ''Joey i Catherine również po chwili poszli do sypialni, żeby nie słuchać dalszych kłótni. '''Angelika: '''Przez was ludzie sobie stąd idą… '''Brooke: '''Przez nas? Założę się, że to przez ciebie sobie poszli! '''Vicey: '''Cathi na pewno nie poszła sobie z powodu Angeli. '''Angelika: '''No, dokładnie. '''Brooke: '''To tylko jedna osoba. Reszta na pewno odeszła stąd przez ciebie. '''Angelika: '''Nawet jeśli, to co mnie to obchodzi? To już ich problem. Może ty też chcesz sobie pójść? '''Brooke: '''Nie. Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji. '''Angelika: Ojej, jaka szkoda… Tymczasem uczestnicy przebywający w sypialni podsłuchiwali trochę rozmowę w salonie, żeby wiedzieć, co się aktualnie dzieje. Joey: 'Wygląda na to, że już się chyba trochę uspokoili. '''Keira: '''Mam nadzieję… '''Allie: '''Ta Angelika rzeczywiście jest dosyć niemiła… '''Jayden: '''Dziwne, że nie pomyliłaś jej imienia. '''Allie: '''Przecież już cię przeprosiłam! Musimy być zgranym małżeństwem, więc nie możemy kłócić się o takie drobnostki! '''Jayden: '''Małżeństwem? Nawet nie jesteśmy parą… '''Allie: '''Ale będziemy! Jeszcze zobaczysz! Poza tym powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz… '''Jayden: '''Tak, lubię cię jak przyjaciółkę. '''Allie: '''No dobra, dam ci trochę czasu. W końcu się we mnie zakochasz. <3 ''Allie uśmiechnęła się, a następnie gdzieś sobie poszła. 'Jayden: '(pod nosem) Nie sądzę… Chwilę później sytuacja w salonie już całkowicie się uspokoiła i wszyscy się rozeszli. Ale mimo wszystko już do końca dnia panowała napięta atmosfera między większością uczestników, którzy w takim stanie poszli spać. Dzień 32 - Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Zaledwie trzy dni temu pożegnaliśmy się z Maddie, a już dzisiaj odpadnie kolejna osoba. Tym razem to uczestnicy nieświadomie zdecydowali, kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Już niedługo dowiedzą się o tym, że dziś jest eliminacja. Wtedy też zobaczymy kto kogo nominował i tym samym dowiemy się też kto zdobył najwięcej głosów. Tą pechową osobą może być każdy. Ale najpierw zobaczmy co wydarzyło się wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia. ''9.59: Mieszkańcy domu powoli zaczęli wstawać z łóżek nieświadomi tego, że oprócz nominacji czeka też na nich eliminacja. Angelika udała się do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Dzisiaj są nominacje, więc mam ogromną nadzieję, że Brooke zdobędzie wystarczająco dużo głosów, żeby być zagrożoną. Mam już jej dosyć. Ta zdesperowana kobieta musi stąd w końcu odejść. Ale i tak najważniejsze jest to, żebym to ja była bezpieczna. Chcę zostać tu jak najdłużej i pokonać tych wszystkich frajerów. ''Tymczasem Brooke rozmawiała z Vivian w łazience. 'Brooke: '''Angelika musi już odpaść. Nie wytrzymam z nią tu dłużej. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, dasz sobie radę. Nie przejmuj się nią. Ona właśnie tego chce, żebyś się załamała i poddała. Ze mną też już powoli zaczyna te swoje gierki… '''Brooke: '''Dobrze że nie tylko ja chciałabym się jej pozbyć… '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście że nie tylko ty. Nie zdziwiłabym się jeśli ona zdobędzie dzisiaj najwięcej głosów. '''Brooke: '''Byłoby super. W końcu by zobaczyła, że nie ma tutaj tak wielkiej władzy jak jej się wydaje. Na dodatek widzowie może by ją nawet wyrzucili. '''Vivian: '''Myślę, że miałaby na to dosyć spore szanse. ''W tym momencie do łazienki weszła Vicey. 'Vicey: '''Heloł gerls! Co tam u was? '''Brooke: '''Rozmawiamy sobie o wczorajszych wydarzeniach… '''Vicey: '''Masz na myśli tę kłótnię? Była nawet zabawna, co nie? '''Brooke: '''Nie. '''Vicey: '''Oj tam, tylko teraz tak mówisz. Później będziesz się z tego śmiała. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Nie wydaje mi się. '''Vivian: '''Dobra, może zmieńmy temat… Vicey, gdzie twoja siostra? '''Vicey: '''Cathi jeszcze śpi. Albo po prostu leży w łóżku i nie chce jej się wstawać… A czemu pytasz? '''Vivian: '''Tak z ciekawości tylko. Rzadko możemy zobaczyć was osobno. '''Vicey: '''No w sumie… Dużo czasu spędzamy razem, ale na pewno nie każdą chwilę. ''Po chwili w łazience zjawiła się Angelika. Gdy dziewczyny ją zauważyły, Brooke i Vivian od razu skierowały się do wyjścia. 'Vivian: '''Może później jeszcze pogadamy… '''Vicey: '''Spoko. ^^ ''Angelika poczekała aż Vivian i Brooke oddalą się i dopiero wtedy się odezwała. 'Angelika: '''Postanowiłaś się z nimi zakumplować, czy co? '''Vicey: '''No co ty! One nie są tak fajne jak my. <3 '''Angelika: '''No, już zaczynałam się bać. '''Vicey: '''Spokojnie, zawsze będę po twojej stronie. '''Angelika: '''I bardzo dobrze. ^^ ''15.22: Jayden i Andrew odpoczywali sobie w salonie. 'Jayden: '''Wygląda na to, że po wczorajszej rozmowie Allie dała mi trochę spokoju… '''Andrew: '''I teraz brakuje ci jej? '''Jayden: '''Nie, bo ostatnio była bardzo męcząca. '''Andrew: '''Ale musisz przyznać, że nawet pasujecie do siebie. :D '''Jayden: '''Dlaczego wszyscy mi to mówią? Według mnie wcale tak nie jest… '''Andrew: '''Powinieneś się cieszyć, że któraś z tych dziewczyn zwróciła na ciebie uwagę. '''Jayden: '''Allie zwróciła na mnie uwagę tylko dlatego, że szukała pocieszenia po eliminacji Toma. Możemy być przyjaciółmi, ale parą nigdy nie zostaniemy. '''Andrew: '''Nigdy to dosyć mocne słowo… Ale jak tam sobie uważasz. ''Tymczasem Allie obserwowała z ukrycia Jaydena. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niej Keira. 'Keira: '''Co robisz? '''Allie: '''Obserwuję Jaydena, ale niestety nie słyszę co on mówi… Pewnie coś o mnie, no bo o czym innym może rozmawiać? <3 '''Keira: '''Na przykład o gotowaniu… '''Allie: '''Pff, ja na pewno jestem dla niego ważniejsza. <3 '''Keira: '''Może… W sumie byłoby fajnie gdybyście zostali parą. ^^ '''Allie: '''Co nie? Taki jest właśnie mój cel! Opuścić ten program z chłopakiem. <3 '''Keira: '''I masz zamiar spełnić ten cel? '''Allie: '''No jasne! '''Keira: '''W takim razie życzę ci powodzenia. ^^ '''Allie: '''Dzięki. <3 ''W tym momencie nagranie z tego dnia już się zakończyło i od teraz reszta odcinka jest w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '„Miłosny” wątek między Allie i Jaydenem nadal trwa, ale jak długo będzie jeszcze trwać? Tego nie wiemy. Oprócz tego kilka dziewczyn cały czas toczy ze sobą wojnę i możliwe, że dzisiaj jedna ze stron odniesie sukces eliminując jedną ze swoich rywalek. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu już siedzą w salonie i czekają na wyniki nominacji. Warto też wspomnieć, że dzisiaj mogli nominować tylko po jednej osobie, co oznacza, że ich głosy miały naprawdę duży wpływ na wynik. Nadszedł czas, żeby połączyć się z domem! Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego widok na salon. Niczego nieświadomi uczestnicy siedzieli na sofach w zwykłych ubraniach. Tym razem zamiast Heidi najpierw odezwał się Wielki Brat. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, czas żeby poznać wyniki nominacji. Ale najpierw powinniście dowiedzieć się o czymś jeszcze. Uczestnik, który zdobył dziś najwięcej waszych głosów, zostanie natychmiastowo wyeliminowany. ''Wszyscy wyglądali na zaskoczonych tą informacją. Brooke i Angelika wyglądały na najbardziej zdenerwowane tym, że zaraz mogą odpaść, ponieważ wiedzą, że wcześniej zdobywały sporo głosów. 'Wielki Brat: '''Kim jest osoba, która zdobyła najwięcej nominacji? Zobaczcie sami. ''Na telewizorze w salonie zaczęły pojawiać się po kolei wszystkie nominacje. '''Vivian: Nominuję Angelikę. Najprostszy powód jest taki, że to moja zemsta za poprzedni tydzień. To przez nią odpadła Maddie. Mnie również chciałaby wyrzucić, a ja nie zamierzam na to pozwolić. Angela musi stąd w końcu odejść. --- Philip: Moją nominacją jest Allie. Trudno było mi kogokolwiek wybrać, ale wybór padł na Allie, ponieważ ta dziewczyna od dawna za coś mnie nie lubi. Ona nawet sama nie wie za co. No i ten jej morderczy wzrok jest na serio przerażający… --- Jayden: Postanowiłem zagłosować na Andrew. Od ostatniego tygodnia coraz bardziej udowadnia nam, że jest bardzo samolubny. Oprócz tego często przechwala się rzeczami, które chyba nie do końca są prawdziwe… --- Vicey: Naszą wspólną nominacją jest Brooke. Wybrałyśmy ją głównie dlatego, że przez nią mogłyśmy odpaść. Sądziłam że mamy z nią dobry kontakt… Catherine: Właśnie! Ona nas najwidoczniej nie lubi, więc my nie będziemy lubić jej! --- Ryder: Głosuję na Andrew. Czas żeby w końcu się dowiedział, że wcale nie jest taki świetny, jak mu się wydaje. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest beznadziejny i z każdym dniem jest z nim chyba coraz gorzej. Więc w sumie eliminacja może nawet wyjść mu na dobre. --- Allie: Chciałam tak jak zawsze zagłosować na Philipa, ale chyba jednak tym razem lepszym wyborem będzie Angelika… Vivian mówiła, że to przez nią odpadła Maddie, a ja mam wrażenie, że to jest prawda, więc dlatego teraz głosuję na Angelikę! --- Andrew: Nominuję Rydera. Ludzie w końcu muszą zobaczyć jaki on jest fałszywy, bo inaczej nigdy się go nie pozbędę! On próbuje wszystkimi manipulować i cały czas zgrywa najlepszego, a przecież to ja jestem tutaj najlepszy! --- Keira: To był trudny wybór, ale postanowiłam zagłosować na Andrew. Podpadł nam wszystkim swoim zachowaniem podczas ostatnich zadań. Poza tym zbyt często przechwala się, że jest tutaj najlepszy, ale na zadaniach wcale tego nie widać… --- Angelika: Nie musiałam się zbyt długo zastanawiać. Nominuję Brooke, ponieważ ta starucha ciągle kręci się wokół mnie jak jakaś stalkerka. Nawet była razem ze mną fałszywie wyeliminowana. Nie znoszę jej i liczę na to, że już niedługo się jej pozbędę. --- Brooke: Moją nominacją jest Angelika, co chyba jest oczywiste. Nie ma już najmniejszej szansy, że kiedyś się pogodzimy. Ona po prostu ma tak okropny charakter, że nie da się z nią normalnie porozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna jak najszybciej stąd zniknie. --- Joey: Cóż… Głosuję na Andrew. Nie mam z nim najlepszego kontaktu. Gdy z nim rozmawiam, to prawie zawsze mam wrażenie, że jest on zapatrzony w siebie i nie obchodzą go inni. A oprócz tego jest też bardzo samolubny i nie lubi pomagać innym. Gdy nagranie z nominacjami skończyło się, Heidi zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu, mówi do was Heidi. Andrew, zdobyłeś dzisiaj najwięcej nominacji od uczestników, co oznacza, że właśnie straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi osobami. '''Andrew: '''To chyba jakiś żart… ''Andrew był bardzo niezadowolony z takiego wyniku, natomiast Ryder wyglądał na najbardziej zadowolonego ze wszystkich. 'Vivian: '''Lol, szkoda, że to nie Angelika… '''Angelika: '''Tym razem udam, że tego nie słyszałam. ''Andrew pożegnał się ze wszystkimi z wyjątkiem Rydera. 'Wielki Brat: '''Andrew, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. ''Andrew wszedł po schodach na górę i podszedł do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Andrew wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie oboje poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. 'Heidi: '''Oto nasza czwarta wyeliminowana osoba: Andrew! ''Andrew pomachał do kamery. 'Heidi: '''Może zacznijmy od tego, jak się czujesz po takiej niespodziewanej eliminacji? '''Andrew: '''Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że to się stało naprawdę. Nie sądziłem, że zdobędę najwięcej głosów, więc jest to dla mnie dodatkowe zaskoczenie. '''Heidi: '''Nominowali cię Jayden, Keira, Joey oraz Ryder. Spodziewałeś się, że któraś z tych osób zagłosuje na ciebie? '''Andrew: '''Oczywiście wiedziałem, że Ryder będzie mnie nominować, a co do pozostałych… Nie wiem. W ogóle nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, bo sądziłem, że będę bezpieczny. '''Heidi: '''Tak właściwie to niewiele brakowało do tego, żeby to Angelika odpadła zamiast ciebie. Miałeś tylko jeden głos więcej od niej. '''Andrew: '''No cóż, miałem pecha. Szkoda że to koniec, bo naprawdę chciałem to wygrać… '''Heidi: '''A skoro ty już nie możesz wygrać, to kto według ciebie zasługuje teraz na zwycięstwo? '''Andrew: '''Myślę, że Angelika. Nie miałem z nią prawie żadnego kontaktu i jest dosyć wredna, ale przynajmniej dzięki niej coś się dzieje w tym domu. '''Heidi: '''Więc w takim razie z kim miałeś najlepszy kontakt i kogo będzie ci brakować? '''Andrew: '''Nie sądzę, że będę za kimś tęsknić, ale tak ogólnie to dosyć dobrze dogadywałem się z Brooke i Vicey. '''Heidi: '''W porządku. Co do następnej eliminacji, to chyba nie muszę cię pytać o to, kto powinien odpaść, prawda? '''Andrew: '''Tak, chyba wiadomo, że chciałbym wyrzucić Rydera. '''Heidi: '''A jak będziesz wspominać cały swój pobyt w programie? '''Andrew: '''Było bardzo fajnie. Cieszę się, że mogłem w tym uczestniczyć. Niestety musiałem odpaść w taki sposób, ale z drugiej strony to może być jeden z powodów, dla których zostanę zapamiętany. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Dokładnie, twisty oraz ich skutki można bardzo łatwo zapamiętać. Czas na wywiad już nam się skończył, więc dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Na widowni czekają na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz już się przywitać! ''Andrew poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''To jeszcze nie koniec. Za kilka dni jest następna eliminacja, a my potrzebujemy nominowanych. Dlatego też ponownie połączmy się z domem i zobaczmy co Wielki Brat ma do powiedzenia uczestnikom! ''Ponownie został pokazany widok na salon, w którym wszyscy rozmawiali o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, Andrew został wyeliminowany, ale to nie znaczy, że za cztery dni nie będzie kolejnej eliminacji. Pamiętacie wasze zadanie drużynowe oraz to, że zwycięzcy mieli otrzymać jeszcze jedną nagrodę? Tą nagrodą jest immunitet dla całej drużyny, czyli dla Philipa, Vivian, Allie, Joeya, Keiry oraz Angeliki. A to oznacza, że przegrani, czyli Catherine, Vicey, Jayden, Brooke oraz Ryder od teraz są nominowani do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Na dzisiaj to już koniec niespodzianek. ''Po chwili kamera znowu pokazała Heidi. 'Heidi: '''I w ten sposób mamy już nominowanych! Brooke, Jayden, Ryder, Vicey i Catherine. Kto odpadnie jako następny? O tym zdecydujecie już wy! Spotkamy się ponownie już za cztery dni podczas piątej eliminacji tego sezonu. Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie jeszcze przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy teraz oprócz eliminacji rozmawiali też o nominowanych osobach. Potem odcinek dobiegł końca. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Brooke, Jayden, Ryder oraz Catherine i Vicey. Można zagłosować na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść w specjalnej ankiecie. ^^ Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można również zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. :D Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother